Protecting the Pack
by HinatasHelper
Summary: New-Beginnings continued. Sakura is still a newly changed wolf and she's growing into her new skin so what will she do when other wolves threaten her territory and her relationship? She must learn to always protect the pack.
1. Chapter 1: Arrogance Is Ignorance

**You guys asked for it so here you are. The spin-off for New Beginnings. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I had exercised my inner wolf tonight and I was ready to go back to my mate. Turning back into my human form I hopped merrily back towards civilization, my Sasuke's home. Our home. As I was skipping I was stopped as hairs were pulled from my scalp as I felt someone tugging me backwards. Immediately heat started to build up behind my eyes as the anger of the audacity of it all flooded my brain. Who the hell had the balls? The yank happened harder and I <em>let<em> myself be pulled backwards, slamming my back against the tree. Granted I was in the woods alone 3 o clock in the morning but this by far would be the worst mistake they would make; and the last one. Looking up to see the arrogant bastard I realized it was a guy, a pretty big one at that. The smirk on his face made me snort in disgust and pity for his stupidity. He rolled his neck trying to make me cower in fear as his 'muscles' rippled beneath his tight shirt. Rolling my eyes I bared my teeth at him.

"You shouldn't act so cocky sweetheart. You're all alone in these woods and there's no one around for miles to hear you scream. There is no way you'll get away from me either so don't try to run you'll only make me angrier. Don't worry though I'll take it easy on you, you're so small. Maybe I'll even spare your life when I'm finished" he sneered placing his hands on either side of my head

"No see this is where you make the mistake _'__novio__'*_. You're arrogance disgusts me and for it you will pay. For touching me you will suffer and for having the _cojones_ to threaten my life you will die tonight" I hissed

"Oh you're a feisty one I can't wait to break that spirit of yours" he groaned into my ear

He trailed a finger from my cheek down my neck and onto my collar bone until I gripped it roughly in my left hand, breaking some bones in my iron grip as I squeezed even harder. Nobody touched me. I was mated to Sasuke and only Sasuke. How dare this egotistical bastard? Involuntarily my teeth all sharpened into long fangs dripping with venom. He gasped and his knees buckled underneath him. Fear was all over his face as he looked up at me from his spot on the ground quivering in fear at my elongated fangs, iron grip and my eyes bleeding black.

"I would have let you live. Crippled, but alive. But you dared to put your fucking hands on my skin. For that you will pay with your life!" I growled

The werewolf inside me was snarling angrily for revenge on this jerk-off. She knew only Sasuke was allowed to caress our skin, to put his fingers on my face. She wanted his blood all over the ground and the instincts were driving me crazy. We would make this sucker pay.

"What are you?" he gasped in pain

"Pissed off" I growled releasing his wrist that held nothing but splinters under the skin now

"Please don't kill me" he begged as he cradled his bone riddened wrist

"Too late" I sneered as I shed all my human skin letting my wolf show herself

My woof was beautiful in her own deadly way. She was a dark pink on the top of my head down to the tip of my tail up until you reached the belly. Even the toes of her paws were a dark shade of pink. Her belly, tips of her ears, bottom of her fluffy tail, legs and her face were all a pastel pink. Thanks to my long hair in my human state I had a long bang that covered one eye and went down to the bottom of my face. There was a thin sliver of black from the back of my neck to the bottom of my back thanks to being changed by Sasuke.

"Oh my God" he whispered

I could smell his fear rolling off of him in torrents and it made my fur stand up on end in delight.

"_**Run little kitty run!" she screamed in my head **_

Apparently I was made for this life because my inner automatically faded away when I'd been changed. Either that or she and the wolf were one and the same. Baring my teeth I snapped at his heels causing him to jump backwards. There was no way I'd give him an easy death. I wanted to make it fun for myself so I wanted him to run. Nipping at him again got the reaction I wanted. He got up and ran towards civilization.

"_**Aw we scared the poor gato. Vamos a tener!" She cackled **_

Nodding my head I took off in the same direction he ran to enjoying the feeling of the earth buckling underneath my heavy paws. There was one thing I took pride in that came with my transformation, and that was speed. I was even faster than Sasuke. My wolf seemed to have given me a Spanish translator as well because ever since we bonded together I'd been speaking fluent Spanish, mainly in anger.

"Shall we tease him a bit?" she purred

"No. He touched us. _Lo quiero muerto ahora_!" I snapped

He just wasn't fast enough to get away from me and I wanted to end this quickly. Being too far away from Sasuke for too long drove me absolutely insane. It pulled on my heartstrings. When he longed for me as well I could feel it in my blood. Our mating held a lot of secrets that we seemed to unlock everyday. He screamed loudly as I kicked off of a tree trunk heavily, flipping in the air to land on my paws in front of him standing tall. I may have had the body of a wolf but I was bigger than a horse and had way more muscle.

"Please I'm begging you" he whimpered falling backwards

"_**Sorry mi amor but we're all out of lastima" she sneered in my head at him**_

Without even blinking I ripped his left arm straight from his body, crunching down on the bones before letting it roll out of my mouth onto the ground at my feet. He let out a sickening scream staring at his arm limply laying on the ground. If I didn't do this quickly he would die from blood loss. Without heeding his pleas of forgiveness and mercy I yanked the other one off followed by his legs. He'd be dead within a minute with the blood leaking out of him the way it was. His blood stained my fur and snout all over and the blood lust was amazing. He wouldn't die this way either. He would die when I crushed his wind pipe under my paws or ripped his throat out. I settled on crushing his wind pipe by crashing my front paws onto his throat and slamming my back legs down on his chest. With a loud gurgle and a deep splat as his blood splattered across the trees he died. Just as I was about to morph back something crossed my mind that made me hiss in anger again.

"_Lo que esta mal_?" she asked

"In my damn anger I morphed in my clothes therefore I don't have anymore and I can't run the entire way to Sasuke's naked. Someone might see me!"

"I'll tell him to bring you something" she smirked in my head

"How?' I asked plopping down on my hind legs to lick my fur clean

"_Somos companeros_. I can communicate with his inner wolf to tell Sasuke to bring us clothes" she smiled

"Well get to it. I'm sleepy and I'm dying being away from him" I whined

I could see the communication going between them in my head and knew Sasuke got the message so all I had to do was to wait. Hopping up into a tree on a sturdy branch I went back to my naked human form, patiently waiting for him. I heard heavy paws making their way in my direction so I lightly dropped down behind the trunk. Sasuke's wolf came into view with clothes in its gigantic mouth. His wolf always made my mouth water it looked so delectable. He was all black with a bang like mine except the top of his bang was a deep blue and so were the underside of his tail and the fronts of his paws. He dropped the clothes and changed back into his human form. He'd have to teach me how to keep my clothes in tact when I morphed.

"Sakura. I know you're here I can smell _and_ feel you" he smirked as he looked over the decapitated body

"Sorry love just wanted to admire you" I growled sexily as I stepped from behind the tree

I could immediately hear the sharp intake of breath as his eyes roamed over my naked form that slowly slinked closer and closer to him.

"_**Although**_" I purred

"What?" he whispered

"I'm in no rush to get dressed" I whispered lowly in his ear

"Enlighten me" he growled possessively

"Oh I intend to"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Translations<span>_**

Novio-sweetheart

Cojones-balls

Gato-cat

Vamos a tener-Let's get him

Lo quiero muerto ahora-I want him dead now

Lo que esta mal-what's wrong?

Somos companeros-We're mates

**As you can see I've included the translations from everything Sakura has said in Spanish down here at the bottom and don't worry I fully Intend to do that for each chapter. Tell me what you think. Since so many people had pm'd me and alerted the story about making it an entire story I've decided to do the spin-off. I hope I don't disappoint. Review review review review**


	2. Chapter 2: This Means War

**Chapter 2 is up guys thanks so much for reviewing and favoriting! These chapters are going to be coming out alot faster maybe once a week because they wont be as long as the chapters in my other stories. I'm so glad all you guys like this so much I hope I don't disappoint! Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Without warning I placed my hands on Sasuke's shoulders, effectively shoving him backwards up against a large tree trunk. I immediately jumped in front of him kissing him roughly and passionately. He growled deeply in his throat as his rough hands squeezed me all over my naked back until I dug my nails into his chest, throwing my head back to release a loud growl that tore through the forest. Just touching him sent waves of fire rolling through my body like an untamable sea. God how I loved this man! He sank his sharp teeth into the pulse on my neck making my eyes roll into the back of my head in ecstasy as my juices flowed down my thighs and the trails of blood rolled down my neck. There was an interesting thing about being a werewolf and having sex; it made it so much more rough, sensual, uncontrollable and extremely unexpected every time. Sasuke licked the blood and trailed his tongue up my jaw line to slip between my lips. Our tongues danced together both trying to achieve the dominance, he won this time. My fingers dug deeply into his back, piercing the skin causing him to break the kiss, throw his head back and groan loudly. The sound made me want him even more.<p>

"God I missed you" I groaned nibbling from his collar bone to his chest

"You can't keep taking these solo hunts it drives me crazy to be away from you so long" he whispered

"Take me Sasuke-kun! _Now_!" I ordered

He smirked down at me, reached between my legs and rubbed my soaked lips experimentally. His smirk only widened when he realized just how bad I wanted him. Reaching into his sweats I wrapped my hand around his stiff member giving it a slight squeeze. Looks like I wasn't the only one that was turned on beyond measure here. His dick jumped and pulsated in between my fingers. He slid one finger into me without warning causing me to gasp in surprise and my knees to buckle. The whimper slid between my lips before I could stop it as he immediately found my g-spot, fingering it in rough and quick strokes of his finger. I bit into his shoulder roughly and squeezed his dick between my fingers a little harder, moving my hand up and down the length of it. These only egged him on further to stick another finger in and increase his speed. My eyes were starting to lose focus as the heat that pooled in my belly was starting become unbearable. The only thing I could focus on was to rub my hand up his shaft and play with the pre-cum that seemed to spill out continuously without a moments pause over the head and down the length of him lathering his dick in all his juice. He bit my ear hard and pulled my legs up around his waist making me squeeze them around his hips to lock myself into place. By now I could feel my juices covering both thighs and leaking to my ankles I just couldn't help but be so turned on when Sasuke was touching me.

"Sakura you're driving me_** crazy**_" he groaned as I stroked him faster

"Am I now?" I teased

"Your scent is overwhelming and your hands are like hellfire" he hissed

One thing he was right on point about was the fact that my scent was strong because his smell seemed to overpower most of my senses and it made me want to orgasm just by the scent. His pheromones and natural scent he was producing brought out an animalistic side to me that seemed to rid me of most irrational thought. I pulled his dick straight up and locked eyes with him getting lost in the deep black orbs that were speckled navy blue all around the pupil and outer rings. Without warning I slammed down onto him causing him to throw his head back and dig his nails into my ass. What a turn on that was. I didn't give him any time to gather himself as I repeatedly slammed down on him over and over again loving the feel of him feeling me to the brim and beyond.

"Oh God Sakura slow down" he snapped

I loved it hard and rough and so did Sasuke so I knew if I kept this up I'd send him over the edge and quickly. He hated to orgasm the same as me because he felt I should always cum before him or else he didn't do his job right. But, I didn't care I wanted to fill his hot seeds explode inside me as soon as possible all the while enjoying the length of him tearing me out the frame. Clenching my walls even tighter around him I slammed down in hard and even strokes. Even though I was trying to send him over the edge (prove my dominant position) I could feel that unbearable and uncontrollable heat bubbling over in my stomach ready to be released. Sasuke must have been able to feel it too because not only did my moans get louder and more uncontrolled, my nails got deeper in his skin and he switched us by slamming my back up against the tree and taking full control away from me. He left me to hold onto him on my own now. Slamming his hands onto either side of my head, he dug his nails into the trunk as he slammed into me harder than I ever had and caused me to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun" I whimpered

There was entirely too much to bear now. I needed to release this tension building in my belly. He was driving me over the edge of insanity as he continuously pounded my g-spot.

"Yes?" he growled in my ear

"So close" I whined

"Let it go" he grunted

And that was it. My sanity was gone as bright white blinded me and I felt my release explode out of me coating him in every little juice that flowed from me. His knees buckled as his dick twitched inside me getting harder and harder at his release. We both toppled to the ground, panting and smiling softly at each other as our foreheads were pressed together.

"Ready to go home now?" he teased

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply to gather my scent and brushed my sweaty bangs out of my face.

"They're getting anxious aren't they?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his spikes

"Just a little"

"Well let's go love" I sighed not wanting to untangle myself from him as I pulled away

He handed me my clothes reluctance written all over his face. I slid the shorts, tank top and low top converse on before grabbing his hand and running with our inhuman speed towards our den. Well, I called it the den and you'll find out why later. It took us about 5 minutes to get to the house, it would have taken a normal human at least 45 minutes but we're fucking awesome so don't ask me questions. As soon as I opened the door and stepped one foot inside I was tackled sideways by 2 bodies.

"Sakura what took you so long?" Hinata wailed as she pulled my ear with her teeth playfully

"Yeah how could you just leave us in this house with these losers?" Ino snapped from her position on top of me

"I'm sorry guys I just needed a solo hunt this time" I giggled

I flipped Ino off of me and pinned her down but Hinata tackled me sideways and playfully nipped my arms. Oh so these bitches wanna play huh? Letting my tail emerge I wrapped it around Ino's ankle and pulled her up so she was laying beside me as I pounced on Hinata. Before I knew it all 3 of us were rolling around wildly on the floor as we playfully tried to best each other. That was one thing about being part of a pack; the family bond you all seemed to form instantaneously. I loved these girls like we were born and raised side by side our entire lives and I'd kill and die for either of them. I was after all the Alpha female that stood beside the Alpha Male, Sasuke. As we rolled around for another 20 minutes or so we collided with something and we heard glass break. Without even trying I could hear the growl of annoyance come from the kitchen. Sasuke was pissed, I could feel the anger radiating through our bond, and we had probably broken one of his precious sculptures. We all locked eyes and took off towards the game room in pure fear of his rage. There was a loud oomph as we collided with multiple other bodies somewhere in the room. Looking down at the trampled bodies we laid on top of, I took notice we had knocked down Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Whoops sorry guys" Ino chuckled pulling up Neji and Shikamaru

"You guys broke something didn't you?" Naruto laughed

"Yeah how'd you know?" Hinata asked

"For one, we heard it. And for two, Sasuke looks ready to strangle you three troublemakers" Shikamaru sighed

Slowly I turned my head to look over my shoulder and sure enough Sasuke was in the doorway holding a broken sculpture with his eyes bleeding red. Oh we did it this time he'd been trying to find that sculpture for months for this house and we broke it after it being here for only a week.

"I highly suggest you don't run" Neji whispered

Sighing deeply, I turned to face Sasuke and saw him shaking in anger. He really did love that piece of art. I don't know why he was so pissed he knew I could fix it and make it look like nothing ever happened to it and so could Neji for that matter. Sometimes the Alpha couldn't control his rage thanks to his naturally blood thirsty blood line and that was where I came in. I took slow but deliberate steps towards him so as not to alarm him or set him off with too sudden a movement. Once I was in front of him I slowly reached my hand out and laid it gently on his cheek. His red eyes faded back to black quickly and he nuzzled into my hands slowly letting a growl escape his throat. Taking that as my cue that he was calming down, I placed my other hand on his chest and nuzzled my face against his cool neck. My mate was such a puppy dog in all honesty he had a bad temper but was easily tamed. I on the other hand was hard to control when angered as that idiotic human that now lay in bits and pieces everywhere learned earlier.

"_Se calma mi amor_ (be calm my love). I'll fix it" I whispered in his ear

"I'm fine" he grumbled placing his hand on top of mine

"Good now come play with us" I giggled jumping on top of him

Ino and Hinata took that as their cue to knock down Naruto and Shikamaru.

"_cubrió a__que_ (Pinned ya)" I smiled down at him

"We'll see about that" he smirked

He tried to flip us over but I pushed him hard with my back legs and we both ended up slamming into the wall. That didn't stop Sasuke though because he bit my shoulder playfully and tried to pin me again but I refused to let him pin me down.

"Sakura help!" Hinata screamed, giggling madly

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto grab her ankle and start pulling her to the training room with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino yelled releasing Shikamaru from her headlock

She jumped on Naruto so quick he let out a yelp of surprise at the sneak attack. She tackled him so fast he didn't have time to catch his balance so they both toppled into the training room. Hinata laughed loudly before disappearing right behind them. Seconds later Naruto was screaming like a wild banshee.

"Help me!" he wailed in between laughs before it turned into a loud growl

"You sneaky she-wolves!" Shikamaru yelled

Sasuke and Shikamaru took off towards the training room but I was hot on their heels changing forms as soon as my front foot hit the doorway. They were all in their wolf forms playfully nipping each other and slamming each other all around. Without a second thought I jumped into the chaos tackling Shikamaru's chocolate wolf form to the ground from his dominant position over Hinata. He glared at me and snapped at my shoulder but I side-stepped the snap and butted my shoulder against his hard knocking him into the cushioned wall before rounding on Naruto's bright gold wolf body. His tongue lolled out of his mouth in a goofy wolf grin before he showed me all his teeth and nipped at my paw causing me to jump back into the air only to bump into Sasuke who closed his mouth around the top of my throat. Those jerks set me up! Naruto let a loud bark/laugh until Hinata's bright lavender wolf pounced on top of him and sunk her paws deep into his shoulder blades to keep him immobile as I slapped the side of Sasuke's head with my tail. He released my throat and just as he was about to shoulder bump me he froze causing the rest of us to look at him in confusion. Then not only did I smell it but I could feel it. It must be the bond between me and Sasuke because the rest of the pack looked extremely confused as to why the hairs on both Sasuke and my backs were standing straight up and our teeth were dripping venom as we snarled. Suddenly Ten-Ten burst through the door with a deep gash going from the middle of her forehead curving around her face, to the bottom of her neck. All up and down her arms there were bite marks and claw marks and she was leaking blood everywhere. I morphed back immediately needing to tend to my she-wolf.

"There's a breach in the code. There is a coven and they're moving in on our turf! I just barely got away from two of their wolves" she breathed

"Relax Tennie everything will be fine" I assured her

Deep down my inner wolf was pacing back and forth in anger. Who the hell had the nerve to break the code and attack part of my pack? We ran this land and whoever it was, was going to die. I wheeled to face Sasuke who turned back into his human form now.

"Sasuke alert the counsel. We need to alert them to this treason. _Esto significa que__la guerra_ (this means war)!" I growled


	3. Chapter 3: Insubordinate & Angry

_**I know that it took long enough but I've been going through alot guys I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's so short I promise the next one will be longer. I'm almost done with that already so please read and enjoy.** _

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit and you know it! This is a blatant violation of a code that's been set in place for centuries! This obviously is an act of war so let us handle it! My she-wolf was the target and I demand to know why God dammit. Someone is going to pay for this" I growled as I looked up at the counsel<p>

All the clan leaders and their wives looked down at me, some with amusement and others with a mixture of sympathy and understanding.

"And what makes you think you'd be ready for something like this? If this is indeed an act of war, you certainly wouldn't be ready young one. You were turned just a few short months ago I highly doubt that you're trained for combat thoroughly enough to effectively defend yourself and your pack" Hiashi smirked condescendingly

"We all know that our strength grows in numbers and Sasuke and I command one of the biggest packs to date. We train often and we know our way through a battle. Young or not I know how to defend myself and my own. You all know all that we need is permission to engage this pack for their _disgusting_ display of disrespect" I hissed angrily

"Sakura how can you be positive that this is an act of war? Maybe they're just young ones who weren't explained the rules and were frightened by your she-wolf? They may have just felt the need to defend themselves?" Mikoto asked softly

"I have seen into her thoughts and with a simple touch of my hand you can see what I've seen. These wolves are for nothing more than blood and conquest. If they felt threatened they could have given her a warning to scram but no they launched a full fledged attack on her and had Ten-Ten not been as seasoned as she is she wouldn't have made it out alive. Eye for an eye!" I screeched angrily swallowing back the venom that was wallowing in my mouth angrily

Sasuke reached out and grabbed my wrist firmly and since it calmed me some I noticed that my tail was out and swishing behind me angrily, my nails were elongated as were my teeth and I had my pink and white ears popping out the top of my head. Trying to find my center I pulled my nails and ears in but my teeth and tail wouldn't listen. My inner she-wolf was pissed off and wouldn't be calm until we got a word of action to bring justice to this new pack that didn't seem to know their place.

"Counsel, if I may speak?" Sasuke stated calmly

They all nodded and looked at him with utmost interest. Sasuke held more merit in this counsel than I did, not only because I was new but, because his father had been teaching him and Itachi the ins and outs of this world and its politics since they were born. They wouldn't recognize me until I gained some control and thought more thoroughly about my words before acting.

"Go on son. Maybe you can talk some sense into your young mate there" Fugaku said solemnly

"Give me a week to study this new pack. Alone. I know this land better than even some of you and I can do this quickly and efficiently so that no more harm will come to anyone. And if their intentions are good, we train them, bring them into our society but punish them for their crimes against my pack. But, if their intentions are dishonorable and they did come here for nothing more than a fight we will give them one. My pack is trained and ready for just this kind of situation. Even over the short period of time that Sakura has been my mate she has learned a lot and she knows how to coordinate with the pack flawlessly there is no way we couldn't do this. Grant me that week and make your decision from there"

"A week. That is all and you will report immediately back here and we will make our decision from there" Minato nodded at us

"Damn this I want action now! My own was hurt and I want some fucking justice!" I snapped

"We understand your anger Sakura believe me we do but this must be handled with delicacy. We have to know every angle before we act. We may have stumbled upon something greater than you believe" Hisashi said softly to me

Sasuke intertwined our fingers and gave a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Be calm Sakura you'll get nowhere acting rashly" He explained softly in my ear

How could he look and speak so calm when I could feel the anger pulsing off of him through our bond? Why is it so much easier for him to hide it than me?

"I understand I'll try to control my temper from now on

"I beg to differ. I like your fire, ya know? It shows being an alpha female is suiting you nicely. You have a passion for this. That's good, ya know?" Kushina (Minato's wife) smiled widely at me

"Thank you" I smiled back

"If that is all?" Sasuke asked

"Yes unless you have something further" Ryouku Inuzuka (Leader of the Inuzuka clan) asked softly

"No that's all thank you" Sasuke bowed softly

"We'll be back" I glared slightly

As soon as we left the counsel chamber, I didn't get a foot away from the door before Sasuke grabbed my upper arms and slammed me up against the wall. Looking up at him I could see lust in those deep onyx orbs of his.

"Do you understand how hard it is to control myself when you're so infuriatingly sexy like you just were? Your anger turns me on so much it took everything in me not to tackle you and make love to you in front of all of them" he hissed

This passion was driving me insane. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply as I wrapped my fingers in his soft locks. He made it very hard to control my hormones no matter where we were. After a quick make out session he let me down and ran his fingers through my hair.

"We have to go. You have to start some intense training this week with the rest of the pack and work on your coordination while I study this new pack. I have a feeling that war is exactly what they're trying to start and I need to prepare. This is where we separate love. Go to the den I have some detective work to start" he sighed deeply

When he started to turn away from me I panicked and grabbed his wrist. The overwhelming dread that gripped me at the thought of him walking away struck a serious cord with me. He seemed to know exactly what was wrong because he gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my lips softly.

"I won't be long. I should be back before midnight love. Try to focus on training, Shikamaru will be a big help with that I promise. Do your best to get your coordination down while I'm gone because honestly love you need it. You are one of the wildest fighters I have ever seen" he chuckled

Sighing deeply I nodded and released my hold on his wrist.

"Don't be too long" I murmured

"Never" he whispered back

And just like that he transformed and took off down the passageway that leads to the forest on the east side. The thing about the counsel chamber is it is connected to all the main families' homes so that when a counsel needs to be summoned they can gather quickly. They were built miles underground their own houses and had exits that lead to each forest in case we needed to go to war or something came up and we needed to address an emergency. With a deep sigh I took my clothes off, put them in my mouth and took off towards the north forest. Our house wasn't connected to the other main branch family homes because we wanted our privacy. None of us exactly had the quietest of sex and it could be heard for miles around. Although we weren't connected we weren't far from the north exit in the forest. Once I got close to the house I could see everyone in the windows waiting for our return so that they could know exactly what was going on. As soon as I walked in Naruto was the first one at the door with his tail wagging excitedly as he bounced up and down on the spot. Everyone else was sitting on the floor in front of the tv looking at the door waiting patiently for me.

"So Sakura-chan? What's the move?" he asked excitedly

A evil grin spread across my face and I locked eyes with Shikamaru.

"We prepare for battle. We've got a week and we need to get started" I sneered feeling my teeth elongate

"Let's do this" Hinata snapped in agreement

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long I've been swamped with work and enrolling and starting my new college courses guys. Please stick by me. Read and review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: It's War

That's right protecting the pack is updated woooooooo lol m so glad so many people like this story it makes me feel so good man! Anyway the chapters for this story wont be so long so they'll be coming out a lot more now that I got more wifi in my house FINALLY. Enjoy guys!

Sasuke came back that same night looking grave we all knew what that meant, this was war!

A week later we were trained up and ready all we needed was Sasuke's go ahead to get ready to find this pack and by now Ten-Ten was all ready patched up and ready to get her revenge. Whoever the hell put their claws on her would suffer beneath mine! We headed to the east forest and made our transformations and as I stood beside Sasuke I couldn't help but to look over my pack in pride. Sasuke was the biggest out of everyone in the pack but I was literally the smallest and the fastest which I took pride in. Hinata's lavender and white wolf form with Naruto's huge bright gold and white form beside her, Ino's bronzed wolf with spackles of peach all throughout her fur beside Shkamaru's dark brown husky form and Ten-Ten's sleek almond colored body beside Neji's majestic dark brown all stared at us waiting for instruction on what to do. I loved these people with all my heart and anyone who threatened them deserved no less than death in my eyes.

"As you all know, there have been wolves on our turf and they've shown us utter disrespect. I have made it my job to make sure I know where they are, who they are, how many there are, where they came from and how much of a threat they pose to us. I've had all these questions answered the more I found out about and watched them" Sasuke nodded at all of us

We looked at him expectantly waiting for more information.

"They're a newly formed pack, drawn together by the bloodlust to kill. They have no real leader, they look up to the one who's the most intimidating. And she is still a child herself in all actuality" He explained

"She?!" We all exclaimed looking at him in surprise

"That's right their leader is a she. And she is highly dangerous, not because she's skilled but because the venom is so fresh in her veins. It makes her ravenous, strong and powerful. I will take her down-" he cut off

"No!" I snapped angrily baring my teeth at him

The Alpha that ran through my blood bubbled and boiled inside my heart as I pictured my love fighting against some ravenous female.

"Sakura I have no choice. You are still fresh yourself and I will NOT watch someone destroy you. I am the strongest here so I will take her" He snapped

I made a move to object again but the look he gave me silenced me. For now...

"They came here drawn by the scent in our blood which is why they attacked Ten-Ten on sight. They smell that we are here and they know we can annihilate them but they do not think they just act. We are a challenge for them. They see this as a game. They planned to try and destroy us tonight by following our scent to the den but they are sadly mistaken. They will be the ones to lose their lives tonight not us. We will destroy them!" He barked out with such dominance and a regal command it chilled my blood

We all barked and stomped our paws in agreement just feeling him pump us up

"So when can we leave?" Naruto asked as he bounced on the spot his huge body ruffling Hinata's soft fur

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a really low howl that vibrated in my ears but traveled pretty far even standing still I could tell. There is so much I have to learn from him.

"Now" He nodded his eyes flashing dangerously

The blood coursing through my veins quickened and rolled inside of me ready for this. This would be it. I can prove myself to Sasuke and show him I am truly his Alpha Female. We spread out in a perfectly aligned arrow like we'd practiced with me and Sasuke at the spear point.

"Sasuke...how many are there?" Shikamaru asked seriously

"There are 14 of them" Sasuke explained

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Naruto roared excitedly

"Shut up I'm thinking!" Shikamaru hissed

Naruto was our best fighter due to the fact he was pretty much the same size as Sasuke and had not only been a seasoned fighter but his brute strength was also a contributing factor, Shikamaru was our strategist although he was also the laziest son of a bitch ever, Ten-Ten was our most ferocious fighter (silent but deadly), and Hinata was the sneakiest in our pack.

"When does she plan to fight?" Shikamaru asked

"She doesn't, unless they can't take us down and we kill some of them" Sasuke almost laughed

"That's where we come in" Ten-Ten and Ino said

I could just hear them smiling behind me.

"Excellent. So you two know what to do and by then we should be evenly matched because of our skill. Then Sasuke that is when the fight between you and their leader will begin you don't want to give her the chance to flee or tag team any of us. Naruto, you need to take down two as fast as you can preferably as soon as Sasuke gives the signal alright?" He warned nodding in Naruto's direction

"Piece of cake" Naruto grinned wolfishly

"As for the rest of us, we know what to do" Shikamaru nodded in my direction with a light smile

"Sasuke please let me take her...I know I can. Don't ask me to sit there and watch as another female tries with all her might to kill you" I whispered softly

"And you expect that of me?! Sakura no! You take out the other young ones I'll deal with her!" He snapped

"But Sasuke..."

"No!" He boomed

The Alpha has given his final word but I am the only one that can disagree with him. I jumped in front of him so we were nose to nose with every ounce of courage I had. The entire pack stopped moving as well looking at me in confusion except Sasuke who looked highly irritated. I could tell he wanted to rip my head off but I just can't be comfortable with this just the thought of it was tearing my heart into a million pieces.

"Yes!" I snapped angrily

The Alpha in my voice rang out to him like he did me. He cringed a little underneath it but he wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke do you want to get us all killed? They're coming and we need to be ready. I said I would take her and that's final. Now get back in formation!"

I didn't move even though every wolf bone in my body was begging me to listen. I was about to open my mouth in protest again

"NOW!" he boomed out lacing his voice with the Alpha timbre

The Alpha has spoken and the words crashed down on me like a thousand bricks making me resume my position in line next to him with my nose to the ground under the weight of the Alphas command. He looked at me apologetically but kept moving.

"Ten-Ten, Ino...now!" Sasuke commanded without even turning his head

I could sense their departure as they jumped up into the trees silently on the sides of us to stay hidden, leading the way ahead of us out of sight. As the trees thickened so did my senses. They were so close I could taste their disgusting scents. They all reaked of human blood and dirt. Gross. Sasuke stopped causing us all to freeze with him. The fur on the back of my neck stood up on all ends. I lifted my head a little more as the invisible chains of Sasuke's Alpha command loosened up around me. There they were standing in front us of dripping in grime, blood and looking ravenous. All of their fur was so dirty I couldn't tell what color any of them even were. I could see the bloodlust in their eyes though and it showed that what Sasuke told us was true; they were for nothing but a fight. I could see the fidgetiness, the urge to kill in all of their body language. The biggest one in the front (half of Sasuke's size) whose entire coat was spotted with human blood spoke up first.

"Hello . My name is Tayuya and this...is my pack" she sneered at Sasuke

"Sasuke, and this is my pack and my territory...now leave or be killed" Sasuke sighed bored of this

"Hmmm what little manners that's no way to talk to a lady. Especially one that's about to kill you" She smiled

"You're sadly mistaken if you think any of you will walk away from this fight" Sasuke hissed growing pissed at her over confidence

"Hmm sad. Such strong words for such a small pack. I thought this would be a bit of a challenge. There's so few of you I'd thought there'd be more" she sighed in mock sadness

Sean smirked looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It's go time bitch.

"Oh but there is"

Right at that second Ten-Ten and Ino jumped down on the two wolves on the outer edges of their line and ripped out their throats with no mercy. That's my girls! Tayuya let an angry screeching growl rip through her throat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed

"On it!" Naruto snapped

Before they could react adequately to what just happened Naruto leapt over me and Sasuke, tackling one of their wolves closest to Ino to the ground, clawing and ripping his way through his or her skin.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata now!" Sasuke yelled

I leapt at the wolf standing right next to Tayuya at the same time that Sasuke leapt at Tayuya. He or she let out a yelp of surprise as my claws connected with its throat digging into their tracheae. It made a move to bite for my neck, sad for him/her I was expecting it, and so I jumped back on my hind legs and swiped at him so that I could hear the crack of his jaw as it broke. Success. He howled in pain and started to retreat backwards away from me quickly. I was much faster than him so I jumped on top of him so he was flat on his back with blood just dripping from his clawed up throat and mouth He tried to claw at my throat but I leaned backwards and pushed my front paws deep into his throat until I heard the blood in his throat cut off the breath. His body went limp underneath my paws. As soon as a smile started to spread across my furry face I heard a yelp of pain from Sasuke

_Sasuke_

As soon as Sakura leapt so did I she could not be trusted to listen she was too headstrong. I had to get to Tayuya before she even made a move like she wanted to get to Sakura. As soon as I tackled her she let out a small yelp and flew into a tree. She stood up, shook her head and let out a growl of anger and shock as she glared dangerously at me. I swiped at her and she tried to charge me sigh young ones are always so dumb. I jumped up high and landed right on her back so she was flat on her stomach beneath my heavy weight. She growled in her throat and tried to throw me off to no avail. I jumped back up and landed on her back harder than the first time, this time digging my claws into it. I was tackled sideways unexpectedly. I looked up quickly enough to see one of her pack running at me. I rolled onto my back and kicked her with my hind paws as hard as I could muster. The young one went flying into the trees and Tayuya charged at me again since I had a distraction for a moment. I jumped up and to the right and as she was charging past me I grabbed her tail in between my jaws, locked down and swung her hard into a tree. She yelped as I heard some of her ribs cracking. When I released her the young one tried to attack me again but I swiped at her and my claws connected with her jaw. She howled as the blood spilled from the open wounds so I did it again knocking her to the ground. I completely forgot about Tayuya for a second. She grabbed my right hind leg in between her massive jaws and locked down on it tightly. I let out a howl of pain. ..Everything was a blur after that...all I saw was Sakura's little wolf body jumping over me to tackle Tayuya and she tackled her into the ground _hard_.

_Sakura_

After I heard Sasuke's howl of pain that's all it took to drive my wolf instincts insane. I turned, ran at Tayuya and tackled that bitch to the ground as hard as I possibly could. She howled in pain and anger at my interruption. All I could see was red. I clawed and bit chunks out of her throat than I pushed my hind paws deep into her stomach until I could hear ribs cracking sickeningly but like music to my ears. She had to suffer this bitch hurt my mate she would have to die. She managed to throw me off but I regained my balance quickly and charged at her driven by pure rage. She could barely see me I was moving so fast. I ran around her in circles, biting at her whenever I saw an opening, ripping out chunks of her flesh all over her body reveling in her yelps of pain. Then I leapt at her. She swiped her paws blindly in the air. One of them caught me and tossed me into a large boulder and although I hissed between my sharp teeth in pain my body was reacting too quickly for her. I hopped up as quickly as I fell and rammed her hard with my shoulder, sending her flying back but she recovered fast and flew at me, getting a bite out of my shoulder right before I moved. I swung my powerful paw with all my might, dislocating her jaw. It swung side to side limply as she whimpered in pain. She started to dart her eyes around, looking for a retreat than tried to make a getaway into the south side of the forest but I caught up to her too quick for her. Time to end this cocky bitches life. I jumped on her back sending us both flying sideways. I guess I was still a little clumsy but oh well that bitch is coming down wit me! As we flew I locked my jaws around her neck and clenched down. She started to struggle with all her might but her strength was no match for the alpha in me and the rage I felt for this bitch. She kicked and kicked until, her body went limp. I twisted my head hard enough to hear her neck as the bones crackled under my teeth, then I released her. She was dead. I dragged her body back to the clearing and everyone stood over top of their kill looking at us proudly. I threw her to the ground at my feet and beamed at all of us. They all looked at me in shock that I had the Alpha Female. Sasuke threw his kill down next to her, 3 wolves, stood next to me lifting his head high, and let out a howl of triumph. We all joined in with him until our throats were sore. Once we were finished Sasuke gave me this really hard, mean look.

"I told u not to go after her didn't I?" He growled

"Yea you did...but that was because u thought u could handle her just fine. And you could but not her & one of her goons at once so once she hurt u I honestly didn't have control over myself. My instincts took over sooooo somebody haaad to go!" I nodded refusing to let him make me feel wrong for that

He smiled & licked my cheek then he rubbed his head under my chin affectionately.

"You did good love. I still can't believe you took her out. And with such finesse I've never seen you move like that before" He smiled softly

"I normally try to focus on not being clumsy in this body but I said fuck it & I let my instincts take over for me & I didn't even think I jus reacted like my body told me to...It felt amazing really" I breathed amazed

"Thats what I've been trynna get u to do all along" He nodded approvingly

"Ugh it took all this just to do it?"

"What were you trynna prove?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"That I have a right to be where I am. That I'm your Alpha Female for a reason. I've earned my spot"

"Love everybody already knew you had a right to be the Alpha Femalé you didn't have to prove anything to them" He sighed

"No but I had to prove it to myself" I explained

Sasuke shook his big black head laughing softly and licked my cheek again.

"So what should we do with these bodies?" Shikamaru asked

"We'll bury them. They'll stay in this form" Sasuke said

"Gross...I'll dig the holes but I'm not touching the bodies" Hinata said

"Ditto" Ino sniffed


	5. Chapter 5: Riverside Lovers

**Hey guys this chapter is short and sweet just some fluff as a filler for some pretty intense things to come! Read and review my lovelys!**

* * *

><p>We spent most of the night digging the holes &amp; throwing each of the disfigured and dirty dead bodies in their individual graves. Once we were done we all let out a grave howl. Whether or not they were bloodthirsty and hurt one of my own (twitch) they were still one of us they just were shown the wrong way. Poor young ones. This would be kind of hard explaining it to the elders in the morning though.<p>

"Can we go to the creek?" Hinata asked studying her paws in distain

"For what?" Sasuke asked tilting his head in her direction

"I'd like to clean my fur" she whined

"Me too" Ino chimed in

Shit me three my fur reeked of blood and dirt and it was just sickening to my nose due to the heightened senses which sucked in situations like this. Ten-Ten just looked at her battle scars proudly she was obviously the least bitchy of all of us when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Oooh and I wouldn't mind a bit of roughhousing in the water" Naruto bounced around getting more hyped by the second

"I'm with that" Neji nodded bumping his haunches against Naruto's

"Well...we did our job so, some fun time to unwind sounds pretty nice, you guys deserve it"

The pack barked in joy and waited for Sasuke's command in whether or not we could go or had to immediately handle our official business with the elders.

"Last one to the creek has to play doctor when we're human!" Sasuke shouted playfully as he took off

Fuck that! I hate fixing everybody's wounds! We healed quickly but when we had werewolf on werewolf wounds that shit took a lot longer than we were used to to heal and so we had to tend to them with regular human creams which sucked butt! I took off like a bullet right behind him, listening more to my senses than my stupid human brain as my paws thudded against the earth shooting right past Sasuke due to my amazing speed. I could sense that I was ahead of them all but someone was hot on my heels. Flicking my right ear in the direction I stretched my senses out a little farther listening to the breathing, the heart beat and the heavy paws. Sasuke. Of course he'd be hot my trail. Swishing my tail in his direction to let him know that I was aware he was there and then I pumped my legs even faster. I was fastest and would not let him beat me. I loved the way I felt when I ran in this body it felt like I was flying. I never pushed my speed to these limits before and it felt amazing! So I just kept going and going, Sasuke and I had some distance, although it wasn't much, between us now. I could smell the moisture in the air now signaling the creek was so close. My tongue instinctively flopped out of my mouth involuntarily as I got closer to the delicious liquid. Once I started to see the edges of the creek I tried to slow down but now I was thinking way too much instead of relying on instinct. I couldn't stop so I tried to dig my heels in the dirt to no avail. I think Sasuke could sense my panic as I tried to skid to a halt. He caught up with lightning speed and grabbed my tail between his jaws trying to pull me back. I let out a yelp because even though he was trying to help it still hurt like hell. He instantly let go afraid of hurting me too much and I flew sideways into the tree standing right alongside the creek due to his powerful grip. I could hear my rib crack as I let out a yelp of pain from the impact. Crap. That shit would put me out of commission from intense wolf play for a few days. I lifted my nose out of the moist leaves lazily but kept my chin resting on them. Looking up I could see Sasuke approaching me slowly with a look of concern all over his face. He sniffed me all over and stopped at the rib I'm sure I cracked. How the hell he could just know where wounds were by sniffing them out was something I would never understand.

"I'm sorry I should have held on a little longer" He whispered nuzzling me

"It's cool I'm a soldier I can live with this I just need a minute to recover from the shock" I huffed

I could hear the loud sounds of heavy paws and rough breathing signaling that the pack was advancing towards us quickly.

"Help me up would ya?" I asked

He placed his muzzle underneath my stomach & slowly lifted me as I pushed off the ground with as much force as I could manage.

"Ouch that shit hurts" I hissed between my fangs

"I can tell" he whispered scrutinizing me sadly

We looked towards the clearing to see the pack came busting through all panting and laughing wildly. Naruto came through last.

"Fuck!" He snapped

We all laughed (me in pain). Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata jumped right in the water (splashing all of us) and started to clean their fur happily. Naruto knocked Neji into the water and the commenced to play fighting. Trying my best to shake off the pain I was in I moved towards the pack and Sasuke walked right up against me so I walked steadily and without much effort. I nuzzled his face appreciatively and went over to my she wolves. Sasuke joined Shikamaru by the side of the creek to talk as they watched everyone else. Probably talking over how the night went. When I sat with my she wolves I could feel Sasuke keeping a close eye on me. I hated when he would watch me like that like I couldn't take care of myself or something so I rolled around in the water on my stomach over & over to clean it. Then I licked it clean slowly to get all the dirt particles and blood from that bitch off of me. I let Ino & Hinata splash me all over (Ten-Ten was sharpening her claws on a nearby tree) then I shook out my fur until all the mud and blood was completely out of my coat. Suddenly a strong urge coursed through the bond between me & Sasuke. I looked over at him and could see the lust written in his pretty midnight black eyes. Smirking with a toothy grin I walked over to him sexily swishing my butt and my tail at exactly the right moments to catch his eye and make his wolf senses go beyond crazy. A slight whimper from him resonated in my ears and he was sitting at full attention with his eyes not moving even an inch from my sleek wolf form. I walked around him making sure every inch of me rubbed up against his soft fur driving both of us wild in the process. He let out a deep than growled deeply and sexy as hell. So, I laid with my lower body half on him making sure he felt every single last inch of my muscled body. I rubbed my head underneath his chin and up the side of his neck while rubbing my tail up and down his back sensually. He grunted in his throat and indulged in the feeling of being this close to me and the effect it had on him. I couldn't help but to return his adore with a whimper of my own finally showing him just how much this was affecting me too as if he didn't already know it. He rolled over slowly on his back so that we were chest to chest. I nuzzled his face and I could practically feel the heat dripping out of his body feeding into me making my entire body heated to the very core. I licked his muzzle clean and bit gently on his neck making him growl and nip me back roughly just the way he knew I loved it.

"Sakura" He growled out warningly

I paid him no heed as I nuzzled my head to sit beneath his muzzle. Shikamaru had long since moved since the sexual tension from us started to roll off of us and he could feel it. I'm sure he went to the water to cool off.

"Sasuke-kun can we go home please. I need you before we see the counsel" I whimpered beneath him

"Do you think we'll have the time?" He asked playfully

"Plenty, if you race me there" I giggled

"We both know you're faster than any of us" He smiled

"Than that gives us even more time"

"Than let's go. I'm sure they'll follow"Sasuke smirked

"Let's" I smiled shaking out my fur

Without a word I shot off through the trees towards the den. Not only was my wolf turned the fuck on now I was to and I'll be damned if Sasuke didn't give me some before we went to go see those elders. Although I feel like there is still something he isn't telling me. A mate just knows.


End file.
